1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a game and more particularly relates to a game having magnetic game pieces which are flipped by a player onto a playing surface of a game board having a grid thereon with a particular scoring value associated with each grid area with the player whose magnetic game pieces fall on the higher value grid areas being the winner of the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tossing games are well known in the art. Many tossing games provide a plurality of holes or spaces into which playing pieces such as bags or balls are thrown. The tossing skill of a player is tested as hard to reach spaces have higher scoring values associated therewith than easy-to-reach spaces.